Always next to me
by Valium
Summary: Tomo una cerveza del frigo-bar, la destapo y bebió solo un sorbo mirando a Sammy que descansaba pacíficamente en el otro extremo de la cama, hacia ya meses que dormían juntos… /¡Wincest!/ /SamxDean/ Si no es tu tipo de lectura n.n no leas, si te gusto entra y continua la lectura


**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes de SUPERNATURAL pertenecen a sus creadores, lo único mio es la historia que se basa siguiendo la historia de la serie.

**FlsB **(Flash back)

**FFlsB** (Fin del flash back)

* * *

**Always next to me~**

**Chapter 1 – Remember**

Esa mañana en especial Dean se había despertado temprano, eran apenas las 5:00a.m. inusual para él y para el día que era, Viernes; el cielo aun estaba ensombrecido por la noche y las estrellas, podía verlo entre las persianas a medio cerrar de aquel hotel en el que se llevaban ya mas de una semana hospedados y probablemente seria permanente debido a que el caso que estaban resolviendo cerca del condado de Monroe estaba siendo un dolor de cabeza para ambos, las pistas llevaban a callejones sin salida, como si de un crimen perfecto se tratase, no tenían idea de que era lo que estaba afuera, rondando por las calles de Rochester. Sam y Dean pensaban que su caso tenía relación con el fundador de la ciudad, Nathaniel Rochester sin embargo al igual que las otras teorías solo eran palabras al viento, no tenían nada solido aun asi la tarde de ese día siguieron buscando información que pudiera llevarlos fuera de ese camino sin salida.

-¿Crees que encontremos algo Sammy?- Pregunto Dean dejando escuchar en su voz total derrota por aquel caso.

-Tiene que haber algo Dean no pudieron pasar desapercibidas tantas muertes y menos el modo en que realizo los asesinatos- Respondió Sam con tranquilidad ojeando de nuevo el expediente.

De nueva cuenta estaban sin pistas y sin nada que pudiera decirles que era lo que estaba sucediendo en Rochester, lo único que podría aliviarles un poco la decepción que estaban viviendo aquella noche eran unos buenos tragos, para lo que Dean busco el bar mas cercano, estaciono el impala y bajo a toda velocidad pidiendo una cerveza, cuando bebió mas de la mitad la paz llego a su alma, estaba ahora relajado y listo para ponerse ebrio como era costumbre ya que sabia que Sammy siempre estaría ahí para cuidarlo; 12:00 de la madrugada Dean estaba completamente perdido bailando, cantando y coqueteando con mujeres, eso no era un problema pero una de las chicas se abalanzó sobre él besándolo, la expresión de alegría de Sam que o observaba desde la barra se esfumo al ver esa escena, tomo a Dean sacándolo del lugar llevándolo hasta el hotel, estando ya en la habitación ambos se acostaron quedando instantáneamente dormidos.

Dean se levanto con pesadumbres de la cama "Maldición" pensó para si mismo mirando el reloj eran las 6:00 a.m. ¿Quién en su sano juicio despertaría a esa hora en Sabado? Solo a él le pasaban esas cosas; Tomo una cerveza del frigo-bar, la destapo y bebió solo un sorbo mirando a Sammy que descansaba pacíficamente en el otro extremo de la cama, hacia ya meses que dormían juntos cabe mencionar que no solo como hermanos, si no como "algo más". Toda su vida cambio en un segundo ese día, lo recordaba como si fuese ayer.

**FlsB-** Una noche de borrachera festejando que por fin lograrían capturar al nightshifter que venían siguiendo desde Wisconcin, Dean estaba casi perdido entre tanto alcohol que estaba tomando y Sammy como siempre precavido y sereno esperando el momento de tener que llevar a su hermano cargando hasta el hotel, no tardo mucho en pasar después de que él lo pensará. Lo tomo en brazos, lo llevo hasta el impala y manejo un par de calles hasta que diviso la entrada del "North Palace", aparco el auto cerca de la habitación, cargo a Dean escaleras arriba sin problema alguno, al entrar a la pieza rápidamente lo dejo en la cama tan solo quitándole los zapatos para que durmiera bien, lo único frustrante era que tendría que dormir en seguida de él ya que tenían una solo una cama matrimonial a su disposición por ser vísperas navideñas y la mayoría de los cuartos estaban ocupados; Se puso la ropa de dormir de franela verde a cuadros y se acostó. A las 3:00 a.m. Dean se despertó asustado mirando en todas direcciones dándose cuenta que se encontraba en el hotel y con Sammy a su lado, los efectos del alcohol no habían pasado por completo, "Tal vez hoy deba hacerlo" pensó en voz alta inclinándose hasta tener el rostro de su hermano muy cerca, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón tan tranquilo, le daba miedo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía resistirlo mas tiempo siempre había querido tener esa oportunidad y ahora que la tenia no la desaprovecharía; Movio ligeramente el cuerpo de su hermano dejándole boca arriba, siempre con cuidado de no despertarlo, se coloco sobre él y lo tomo por las muñecas, trago un poco de saliva y bajo hasta los labios de Sammy dejando un beso en ellos, rápidamente el otro despertó quedando sorprendido ante tal escena.

-¡Dean! ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?

-Sammy… Yo, nada, no estoy haciendo nada.

-¿¡Nada!? Me acabas de besar ¿Te parece poco?

-Lo hare de nuevo si es necesario…

-¿¡Que!? ¡Quítate de encima Dean estas borracho!, ¡suéltame!

"No" Fue la respuesta de Dean mientras Sammy se removía incomodo tratando de liberarse, su mirada estaba enfocada y mente estaban enfocadas en como zafarse de la situación en la que se encontraba, lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Dean nuevamente sobre los suyos haciendo presión, pero no podía corresponderle, era su hermano, eso era imposible, fue ahí donde simplemente se dejo llevar…

* * *

Es el primer capitulo, algo corto pero tan solo es el inicio de lo que vendrá después ;) Si te ha gustado deja un Review


End file.
